


豆鹤abo 桃色警报

by 77dokoi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77dokoi/pseuds/77dokoi
Summary: 少主豆和杀手鹤檀木和樱桃伏特加
Relationships: 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Kudos: 10





	豆鹤abo 桃色警报

没来得及反应是怎么回事，豆原就被来者扯进了黑暗的置物间。下意识想要掐住对方的脖子，腹部马上被抵上了坚硬的手枪。

“不想死就老实点。”分明是威胁的语气，尾音里却是微颤的轻喘。

豆原稍微冷静了下来，然后闻到了若有若无的味道，樱桃，伏特加，又甜又呛。

意识到自己被发情的omega挟持，豆原故意释放了自己的信息素，厚重的檀木香和伏特加的味道交缠在一起，他明显感受到靠着自己的人在发抖

不要硬撑了，豆原心想。

只是没想到，这个omega会这么凶猛，直接把裤子扒下后仍不忘把手枪对准自己。

拉链被拉开，半硬的阴茎被热的口腔包裹。豆原透着微弱的光，看清了半跪在自己胯前的男孩，乱糟糟的粽色头发，晕掉的眼妆和殷红的舌头，伸出来舔了舔自己的龟头。

豆原又硬了一度。

抬头扫了自己一眼，眼角发红带着情欲的泪，对方开始艰难地吞吐。显然是经验不足，下牙磕的豆原有点发疼，但极致的湿热仍让自己爽到不行。

扣住他的后脑想要加深这个深喉，腹部的威胁却适时加重了力度，被一只狠恶的豹猫咬住了呀，豆原无奈松开了手。

然后事情朝着更加超过的方向发展，紧致的穴口取代了嘴巴，对方压住自己的肩膀，按着胸口坐上了自己的坚挺。

真把我当成震动棒了，豆原一瞬间感到无奈，只好耐心的等待他动起来。结果是对方生涩的过分，只知道遵循着欲望摆动臀部，不一会就累得低声喘着粗气。

注意到对方的松懈，豆原一把捞起他的腰，夺过手枪后翻身压倒了对方，对上一双沉迷于情欲的泪眼，正在狠瞪着自己。

下身恶劣的动了两下，豆原感受到对方的颤抖，掐住胯骨用力的顶弄，一边胡乱的揉弄他柔软的胸部，拧住右边的乳头，引得对方突然的抽气。

湿热的涌道挤压着自己的阴茎，消解着豆原所剩无几的冷静，偏偏身下的人被欲望支配着，仍不知羞耻的向自己索求更多。

“混蛋…动一下啊…”

豆原克制着自己，引诱着对方说出更加露骨的求欢，终于在对方带着哭腔的一句老公后握住臀部开始律动，房间里只剩下肉体的撞击声和粗重的喘息，还有男孩偶尔的抽泣。

“那可要对自己说的话负责。”

豆原伏在对方的耳边吹了口气，毫不客气地咬破颈后的腺体，浓烈的伏特加味窜进他的鼻息，偏偏樱桃味又甜的要命，就像身下的人一样，冷峻的眉眼里全是藏不住的情欲。

然后他撞开了生殖腔，在对方的求饶里一寸寸碾磨着肉壁，最终把精液都射了进去。

真可怜啊，肚子都被我顶起来了。

当对方在一次次的高潮中晕过去时，豆原却恶劣的勾起了嘴角。

**

再也没有什么比被暗杀对象诱导发情更糟糕的事情，除了还被对方强制标记。

在酒店房间醒来时，出于杀手的职业习惯，鹤房强忍着一枪崩了自己的欲望和全身的酸痛警惕地打量四周。

天鹅绒被里包裹着满是淤红的身体，床边丢落着被撕破的衣服，而昨天那支欲盖弥彰的手枪被安然摆在床头，压着供自己更换的新衣服。

拿起手枪发现连弹匣都没有被卸掉。

妈的！明显是被小看了。

换上衣服后避开摄像头离开酒店时，鹤房愤然掐了一把小腹，得尽快去解决。

来到诊所时翔也还没有起床，鹤房暴力地一脚踹开铁闸门，反而被在屋里镇定地冲着咖啡的sky吓了一跳。

“操！翔也呢？”鹤房用手猛擦过后颈的腺体，仍未结痂的伤口让他疼得皱起了眉。

被吵醒的木全揉着眼睛，接过sky递过来的咖啡抿了一口，“好苦...”

“抱歉，忘了加糖。”

两人倒是对鹤房的突然到来习以为常，当杀手的三天两头受伤是经常的事。

但今天的鹤房和往常都不一样，身为alpha的sky在他进来时就注意到了鹤房身上属于别人的味道。

“帮我处理一下...”鹤房闪身进病房时扯住了翔也的手腕。

后颈的伤口过于惨烈，显然对方是下了狠心。但比起鹤房身上到处都是的淤青和红肿，更让翔也头疼的是鹤房拒不配合的态度。

倒是给我解释一下，一来就让我打抑制剂是怎么回事。

“生殖腔也被打开了吗？”翔也坐在病床对面，面对鹤房黑着的一张脸，仍然毫不留情的发问。“现在再注射抑制剂可解决不了...”

鹤房始终沉默着，低头看着自己的小腹。好久时间过去，久到sky敲了敲房门，示意翔也还有其他的病患要处理。

起身打算离开时，翔也还是忍不住问鹤房，是他吗？

鹤房没有回答，只是保证会保护好自己。

走到巷口时sky突然叫住了他，直截了当的让鹤房需要帮助的时候来找他。

“好。”他们之间倒也不需要客套。

**

大概是半个月前的事情。

挟持豆原不是个意外，当十亿佣金买豆原人头的悬赏发布，整个黑市都沸腾。

豆原一成，勾组的少主，手段毒辣，年轻有为。

接到情报时，鹤房心想与其让别人动手，不如自己亲自去取豆原的狗命顺便大赚一笔。

这当然是借口，但鹤房绝不会承认。

花掉好几个星期调查行程，最后挑在豆原出席佐藤少爷举办生日酒会那天。

人多眼杂，便于下手。

鹤房几乎做好了万全的准备，足够的子弹，必要时候使用的毒药，甚至提前服用了过量的抑制剂。

但当闻到熟悉的檀木香气时，他还是感觉到燥热，这股味道于他而言实在是过于熟悉...也过于拥有吸引力。

该死的生理反应总是真实的背叛自己的内心，温沉的信息素席卷着脆弱的神经，强压下渴望更多的欲望，鹤房慌张地从宴会中逃走。和原本计划的截然不同，他甚至连豆原都还未能近身。

靠在走廊的储物间里激烈地喘息着，鹤房知道自己被迫诱导进入了发情期，这当然是豆原的功劳。

拳头狠狠砸在墙上，鹤房企图用疼痛抑制住愈烈的情热，但当他稍微冷静下来时却感受到愈发靠近的气息，一瞬间所有的欲望都被点燃，他只渴望更多。

来不及思索，鹤房强撑着打开门，将经过的人扯进了房间。

**

根据sky提供的情报，鹤房几乎毫不费力的就摸进了豆原的据点。废物，对于豆原的保镖们鹤房如此评价道。

隐藏在黑暗里，鹤房平静地等对方回来。

转动着手里的洛杯，透明的液体闪动着光泽，加了樱桃的伏特加酒。握着酒杯坐下的瞬间，手枪也抵上了豆原的太阳穴。

“好久不见。”豆原率先打破了沉默，唯一的回应却是鹤房抵得愈紧的枪口。

“来玩个游戏吧，豆原先生。”右手始终保持着开枪的姿势，搭上对方的肩膀，鹤房把头凑近豆原的耳边，“试试看，求我不要杀你。”

“对不起。”豆原抿了口酒。

“这可不够诚意，豆原先生在死之前还有什么想说的？”显然鹤房只是打算在杀掉他之前再羞辱一番。

局面僵持着，耳边的呼出的鼻息却始终让豆原无法集中注意力。他只是一口又一口的喝酒，将近见底时才终于开口。

豆原想了很多，关于好多年以前的他们，关于这些年在组织里的经历，关于自己离开后鹤房的所有消息。

无论怎么做都弥补不了的，豆原当然知道。

“对不起，不辞而别也是，再也没有回去找你也是，全部都是我的错。”

感受到鹤房的手在轻微的颤抖，豆原深吸了一口气后又缓缓开口，“不需要你的原谅...我很想你。”

鹤房很轻地笑出了声“喝光吧，毕竟是最后一杯了。”

注视着豆原喉头滚动，当他放下酒杯时，鹤房扣动了扳机。

“啪嗒---”

**

“查查是谁发布的。”鹤房发来短信里附带着豆原的十亿悬赏。

sky的动作够快，顺着层层叠叠的ip地址迅速摸到了对方的据点。只是一个在黑市里占据小小势力的组织有开出十亿的魄力，怎么看都是阴谋。

正打算告诉鹤房这个消息时，路径突然被拦截，对话框弹出“别做多余的事...拜托了。”

想杀豆原的人当然不少，但出手如此阔绰的只有一个，豆原一成自己。

当年因为对父亲感到不满而离家出走，被抓住时为了保护对此毫不知情的鹤房，豆原只能被迫回到组织，从此步步为营架空势力，总算等到老头快死的日子，也是时候了。

他在赌，鹤房会接下这一单。

游刃有余地应付着周围人的讨好和试探，在闻到了若有若无的气息时，豆原迟疑了一下。开始时他以为只是巧合，在意识到自己始终被这甜蜜而呛口的味道勾引时，豆原笃定，鹤房就在这里。

再没有人会和他一样，有最烈的伏特加酒香和最令人欢愉的浓郁而绵长的樱桃香气。

从容拒绝旁人邀杯，豆原几乎是急切地快步循着信息素的气息离开宴厅，最后却停在了走廊。

一向沉着的豆原却没有勇气再往前走，那晚不辞而别时，他就知道想要被对方原谅是多难的事情。

只是和预想过的无数种场合都不相同，豆原没有想到的是，久别后的第一面竟然会是鹤房被自己诱导发情。

惊讶的同时更多是找回珍宝的喜悦，当柔软的身体贴近，湿热的鼻息扫在胸膛时，顾不上抵在小腹的手枪，豆原只硬的要命。

这次不会再放开你了，回握鹤房抓住手枪的手时，豆原对自己发誓。

**

空枪。

鹤房把手枪丢在一边，“没有原谅你的意思...只是不想他和我一样。”

豆原花了几秒才反应过来“他”是在指谁。

**

这里总是在下雨，也是，藏污纳垢的黑街里有太多的罪孽需要被洗刷。

每当天变得阴沉，鹤房总会不自觉想起遇到豆原的那个夜晚。如果当时没有多管闲事的话，或者后来的一切也都不会发生。

不过是和往常一样，或许那天还稍微晚了一点。暴雨砸在脆弱的棚顶，每一下都发出啪嗒啪嗒的噪音。冷死了，鹤房举着几乎散架的伞走在狭窄的巷子里，他只想快点回到家。

然后他看到了站在屋檐下避雨的豆原一成，尽管如此他仍已经全身湿透。

陌生的男孩只是沉默地低着头，被雨打湿的头发贴在额前，几乎要扎进眼睛里，水滴从发尖滑下流过一整张脸。

真可怜，就像丧家犬一样。

注意到鹤房的存在，男孩也只是草草扫了一眼。

但鹤房还是捕捉到对方的视线。没有见过，但活在这里的人不会有这么干净的眼睛。一瞬间鹤房想到关于曜石之类的比喻，但他什么都没有说出口。

鹤房远远的站在男孩面前，连伞都未曾遮盖对方的头顶，他只是问，要来我家避雨吗？

好，我叫豆原一成。这是他们的第一次对话。

即使是在室内也阻挡不了寒风的入侵，更何况是这种用破纸皮糊墙的危房。

把对方推进洗澡间后鹤房伤脑筋的点燃了煤炉，冲里面的人大喊吃面可以吗之后又嘀咕着补充只有面了。

“都可以的。”回答的还有洗澡时的水声。

从洗澡间出来的豆原只裹了浴巾，气得鹤房随手捞起衣服塞进对方的怀里。笨死了，没有衣服还不会开口吗？

小孩比自己矮一点，自己穿着偏短的裤子对他来说倒是刚好。换上鹤房的衣服后两个人坐茶几前沉默地吃着面。

收了碗筷，豆原自觉地刷了碗。没有电视之类的娱乐，豆原随手捡起刚刚用来垫碗的色情杂志。

这是鹤房从楼下捡来的，翻开就是坦露着巨乳的裸体。鹤房慌张地抽掉杂志，别扭地催豆原快点睡觉。

窄小的单人床挤下两具少年人的躯体过于勉强，鹤房和他背靠着背，稍微动一下就会触碰到对方。

关灯之后鹤房才突然想起来还没有介绍自己，“我叫鹤房汐恩。”

豆原把头转了过来，黑暗里那双眼睛亮得分明。“晚安，汐恩哥。”他回答。

把豆原带回来时，鹤房只是想暂时收留无家可归的可怜小狗。但显然豆原已经把这里当成了家。

虽然自己倒是不介意现在的情况。

只是他们现在急需一张新床。

每当温热的胸膛贴在自己的后背时，鹤房都忍不住敏感的想要躲开，几乎要靠到墙上又被豆原轻轻扯着衣角扯了回去。

炙热的鼻息扫在颈后，大腿的皮肤又摩擦到一起，鹤房紧张地抽回腿却被豆原一把握住两腿间的隆起。

“让我帮你...汐恩哥。”报答也好，朋友之间相互解决也罢。说完豆原伏下身，不顾鹤房的推阻，强硬地把他吞了进去。

显然豆原也没有经验，但紧致的喉口和羞耻心已然足够让鹤房缴械投降。“啊啊！”毫无防备地射出，整具身体也因为高潮充血胀成淡淡的粉色。

第一次躺在这里时豆原就注意到了，汐恩哥的皮肤很白。

吐掉了嘴里的精液时，鹤房正流着汗回头看他。手被攥着拉到对方的胯下，也帮帮我吧，豆原讨好地蹭了蹭他的手背。

握着豆原的阴茎机械地撸动着，鹤房垂下眼睛企图掩盖脸上不自然的红，却无法忽视对面那双眼睛，他觉得太干净了，甚至都不该染上情欲的。

终于豆原快要高潮，头窝在对方的胸口，咬着牙发出低低的哼声，全部射在了鹤房的掌心。

握着鹤房的手腕，豆原用纸巾细心地擦净他的手，擦过指缝弄得鹤房有点痒。

“好了。”把纸巾丢在床边后豆原缓缓开口“睡吧，汐恩哥。”

再次转身背对着豆原时，鹤房的颈后有一瞬间的湿润，但他不知道这是不是一个吻。


End file.
